


Of Halloween and Pink Witches

by Melime



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose receives a visitor before the Halloween party that surprises her colleagues, and Boyle likes magical girl's anime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Halloween and Pink Witches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/gifts).
  * A translation of [Do Halloween e Bruxas Cor-de-Rosa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545214) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



After having thoroughly humiliated Jake, Captain Holt ordered everyone to return to their posts. They all protested, except for Amy, but the protests were killed by the authoritative voice telling them that they still had to finish their shifts. Of course it would be an overly ambitious presumption to think that he could actually make them work, but at least he got them to be by their desks. It was more a formality, since there were only a few minutes left to the end of the shift. 

 

They were still mocking Jake when a girl came out of the elevator. In her mid-thirties, she was short and had delicate feature, but that wasn’t what made all eyes turn to her. Her hair was dyed with pink spray and arranged in two pigtails with red ribbons; she wore a red and white dress with various shades of pink, white three quarters socks and red sandals. She also carried a large wooden bow in her back. Her Halloween costume was the most well crafted that they had seen all night. 

 

She looked a bit lost in that place, looking around nervously. When her eyes met Rose, she smiled and walked to her table. "When are you leaving?" 

 

Before Rose could answer, they were interrupted. Jake, who couldn’t miss the opportunity to show Amy that he had already got over her, virtually teleported to the newcomer’s side. "So Rose, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?" 

 

The girl blushed visibly, while Rose warned. "Back off, Jake, you're not her type." 

 

"You always say that about your friends." Jake gave the strange his best charming smile. "And you are?" 

 

"Gay. Very gay. 100% lesbian. I like girls." She said quickly, and then closed her eyes as if she had just realized what she had said. "That didn’t come out right, sorry. I get nervous talking to people I don’t know."

 

"G, this is the idiot that I said we would humiliate today."

 

Jake smiled amiably, now that he had been rejected in an epic fashion, there was no need to keep the act in front of Amy, so he was just being friendly as always. "I prefer Jake instead of idiot. So, G, you're friends with Rosa?"

 

"Laurel, actually. Only Rose gets to call me G. And no." Laurel looked at Rosa looking for confirmation. 

 

"G is my girlfriend." 

 

The joint effort of police officers not to look surprised failed considerably. 

 

"Wait a sec." Jake said. "I thought you were dating a MMA agent named George." 

 

Laurel blushed again. "Georgine, actually, but I prefer to use my middle name." 

 

It was time for Amy to intrude their conversation. "You're an MMA fighter’s agent?" She asked surprised, looking her up and down. 

 

"My brother’s agent, but he isn’t very good. I also have a flower shop with my mother, if you find it easier to accept a more feminine profession."

 

Rose left a brief smile passed over her lips as she stared at Laurel with admiration. One of the things she liked about her was how her shyness didn’t stop her from criticizing those who questioned her somewhat unusual profession. "Our shift is over, so we’ll to go to that bar I told you about. You won’t want to miss seeing Terry and Gina dancing together."

 

"Sure I won’t be intruding? I don’t wanna get in the way of you having fun with your friends."

 

"You won’t, and if you didn’t want to go you wouldn’t be wearing a costume." 

 

Laurel smiled. "Sure I can’t convince you to change your costume to Homura? We could be a couple of future witches, that has much more to do with Halloween."

 

Boyle got in the conversation with his moment of realization. "Madoka Kaname! I knew I recognized that costume."

 

His colleagues were appalled by the comment, and Rose was about to question the fact he watched an anime about magical girls when Laurel grinned. 

 

"Exactly! You are the first person to get it, nobody understood how this was a witch costume. I mean, only Rose, but she doesn’t count because I made her watch all the episodes with me."

 

"Honestly, I was surprised with the audacious distortion of the genre..." 

 

"No, let's not do that." Gina interrupted. "We're going to party now."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift to the lovely Sam, who has the best birthday ever, but will also have to put up with Halloween birthday fics until we are like 80. After I started writing I realized it was my first F/F. Also first B99 fic. I hope you all like, but specially Sam, who deserved something a lot longer. Unfortunately Halloween this year fell on a very bad time for me because of uni, so I could barely post this in time (it's already way pass 11 pm here where I am). Still, happy end of Halloween!


End file.
